Dark Alleys and Blinding Lights
by LaueHime
Summary: Everything appeared to be fine when suddenly it wasn’t. What happens when an unexpected disease occur? Lucas gets sick…but not the kind of sick you think. please read and review. most of all enjoy!
1. Breakdown

**A/N: So it's been an unusual time without me starting another story! lol. I had this idea and just had to start writing. I have to warn you though this is not going to be a usual open subject. Enjoy this new story!**

**Summary: Everything appeared to be fine when suddenly it wasn't. What happens when an unexpected disease occur? Lucas gets sick…but not the kind of sick you think **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters for that matter.**

**Note: This starts in season 3 after the school shooting and Lucas does NOT have HCM in this story.**

All of this happened so suddenly that they didn't have the time to prepare before it hit the small town of Tree Hill like a ten ton block. How could such anger and hatred live within such young kids? How could all of this lead to men killing other men? Kids killing other kids? When did the world become such a cold-hearted place where living feels like a burden to some people?

In such a short amount of time, some life ended, others were shattered. Lucas was one that had his life shattered. In a few hours, he had his life broken. One of his former friends he used to care for had brought a gun into school, shot one of his best friends, took his brother and sister-in-law hostage and killed his uncle.

Luckily, Peyton and the others came out fine…but what about Keith? What about the man Lucas considered as a father? The only father he ever had. And what about Karen? 

She had finally realized how much she loved Keith. They were gonna get married. Then in the blink of an eye, all of that was over…

Lucas was lying on his bed thinking about everything that happened lately. He could hear muffled cries from his mother's bedroom. He really wished he could just do something for it but he couldn't. His mom kept pushing him away when he proposed to help her.

At least he had Brooke. She was the one who had been there all along and helped him through rougher times. She was the one he could rely on when he felt helpless.

He was yanked from his own thoughts when the girl he was currently thinking about made her entrance in the room.

"Hey boyfriend! Ready to go to school?" she asked on a soft tone.

"It's today?" he growled.

She nodded her head softly. Lucas sighed.

"Then I guess I'm ready…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Luke?" she inquired, worried.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to go back into the school where I was once trapped in the library" he spat.

She sighed and sat next to him. It took her a second to regain her composure then she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know this must be hard for you. It's hard for all of us but you'll be okay. And Peyton can't wait to see you" she explained.

Lucas attempted a smile. It was weak but the effort was there. Brooke smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go" she said offering him a strong hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself off the bed.

They grabbed their bags and walked together on their way to Tree Hill High. In front of the school, Brooke felt Lucas tense a little. She gripped his hand tighter to give him strength.

"I'm here" she whispered into his ear.

For a second they looked into each other's eyes. Lucas pulled a smile at last. Their fingers intertwined and they walked toward the large building.

Inside, something seemed different. The ambience just wasn't the same. They both felt it. The first face Lucas really saw was a familiar face.

"Hey guys! Brooke, are you still coming to the party tonight?" Rachel asked when she reached them.

Brooke turned to Lucas "Only if you come" she told him.

Lucas sent questioning looks towards Rachel. She rolled her eyes. "You haven't heard of it for that's obvious! Well there's a party at Tric tonight. Peyton set it up. She wants 

everyone to be together after what happened. I just past Nathan and Haley. They're coming as well" she rambled.

Lucas shrugged without obvious disagreement. Brooke looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok. I'll be there" he simply said.

Rachel smirked. "Great. I'll see you two tonight!" exclaimed she.

Brooke waved her hand whilst Rachel left on her course to recruit more people for the party. Lucas felt the sudden urge to move. An eerie wave of well-being washed over him. Brooke was with him, his friends were gonna have a party, finally everything was turning good for him. This couldn't be better.

"Are you okay?" she asked seeing the sparkles shimmer in his eyes.

"Actually, yeah! I'm really good! I think this party is an amazing idea!"

Brooke's smile faded. "Is it because Peyton thought of it?" she jerked coldly.

"What? What does Peyton have to do with this? I'm talking about us! It'll be great to spend the night together!", he sounded really joyful and sincere about it. Brooke couldn't resist. She melted everytime her eyes locked with his. They kissed.

"At least one of you is not a fan of PDA" a laughing voice spat. Brooke turned around and saw Peyton for the first time since she last saw her at Keith's funerals.

"Goldilocks!" she exclaimed before running in her friend's arms.

"Soft Brooke, I'm on crutches, remember?" she asked happiness obvious in her voice.

Brooke was so happy to see her best friend that she almost forgot she was hurt. Lucas was smiling as well. He was as happy as Brooke to see Peyton up on her feet.

"Peyton! It's so good to see you" he said.

She thought that sounded odd because of the things she said in the library but she took it as he wasn't angry with her, which was a good thing since she felt guilty for it.

"You too, Luke! How you holdin' up?", she smiled at him.

"Really good, actually. I just wish I could help my mom. She's a train wreck right now" he admitted. Peyton made a grimace.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" Lucas chimed.

Brooke looked from one to another. "Don't be! I'm sure she'll be okay" she reassured.

Lucas winked. "I hope so"

The three of them got to their next class. Brooke had to go different ways since she was in calculus. Peyton and Lucas went in literature together. They promised Brooke to meet her later then they left.

Brooke looked at them one last time before she left. She knew she was being selfish but she couldn't help it. She was jealous that the guy she loved saved the girl she loved.

Lucas and Peyton had a place aside from each other in literature. For what seemed like hours, the teacher rambled on about a book Lucas read some time ago. Since he knew it 

pretty well, he figured he could do something else. Peyton noticed how distant he was which was unusual since this was Lucas's favorite class.

"Luke" she whispered. His head snapped up.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes were shining, even more than she ever seen them. "Yeah, why?"

"You're not listening" she noted.

"I have nothing to learn from someone like him" he motioned to the teacher.

Peyton frowned. She looked at the teacher then back at Lucas. He was writing something. Already, since the beginning, the teacher knew that Lucas wasn't listening but now he was talking and that was disturbing him.

"Mr. Scott, I bet you must have something really interesting to say to Miss Sawyer for you're not listening" the teacher exclaimed.

All heads turned toward Lucas. Peyton thought he wasn't going to reply. She had a surprise when he did.

"Actually, yes. It's even more interesting than what_ you_ have to say" he snapped, putting emphasis on the word you.

Peyton's eyes grew as wide and round as balls.

"I assume that what you are doing must be better than the work of a professional writer himself" the teacher went on.

"It sure as hell is! I read this book so long ago and the work of a five years-old learning to write would've been better than this crap! My work is better than this crap!" Lucas spat with amusement.

"Then shall we share with the rest of the class?" the man proposed.

Peyton knew Lucas too well. She knew that he was just like her and hated to show her work to others.

"I readily would but I'm afraid my genie would be overrated in a class like this"

Lucas laughed to himself. Peyton couldn't believe her ears. _When did he become so self-assured?_, she asked herself. Though, the teacher didn't share Lucas' opinion. There were no traces of fun in his face.

"Maybe your 'genie' would be used properly in the principal's office" he spat.

Lucas started laughing oddly. He gathered his things and walked out of the class, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

Peyton met Brooke outside the school after the most awkward class she had ever attended. Brooke was surprised by the look on Peyton's face and Lucas's absence.

"Hey Peyt…where's Lucas?" she asked eyeing over the place, trying to catch a glimpse of where her boyfriend could ever be.

"He's…in Mr. Turner's office" Peyton admitted.

Brooke looked at her with big question marks in her eyes. Peyton explained everything to her. Throughout her speech, Brooke hadn't spoken a single word.

"He what?!" she finally said.

"You heard"

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. That made no sense at all. This wasn't Lucas-like. He was always so kind and sweet. She was definitely going to find out.

Loud music was blasting from the speakers. More and more teens were starting to get in the club. Only Tree Hill High student were allowed in the club that night. It was a special theme for those who lived to most horrific event and wanted some time to get it off their minds.

For the moment, everything was fine and everyone seemed happy. Brooke and Peyton came together. None of them had seen Lucas since the literature class incident. Maybe he wouldn't show at all although Brooke highly doubted it.

She stayed around Peyton who was name DJ for the night. Haley came by to drop a little 'hi'.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Haley! It's so good to see you! How are you?"

"Coping I guess…Nathan and I have been pretty disturbed by the school's events and we're just trying to hold on the best we can" she admitted.

Brooke sighed. "I'm so sorry you guys had to go through this"

Haley frowned. "I feel sorry for Jimmy more than for us. He was the one who needed help"

Brooke was seeing things Lucas's way and since Lucas wasn't that sorry for Jimmy, she pretty much felt the same way. Haley, though, was gifted to see the good in everyone.

"I wish I was as strong as you" Brooke admitted.

"Brooke, you are! You are one of the strongest person I've ever seen even though you don't see it, you are!"

Brooke smiled. "thanks.."

They hugged and swayed back and forth for minutes.

Peyton touched Brooke on the shoulder. She broke free from Haley's arm to look at where Peyton was pointing. There she saw Lucas. He seemed in trouble. Brooke and Haley combed the crowd to get to him.

Lucas was currently nagging some guy about how stronger he was. The other guy had a good six inches taller than Lucas did and he had arms like jail guys.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke shouted. Lucas turned and saw her. His eyes lit up.

"Hey gorgeous! You here for the show? Smartass punk is going to get his ass kicked" Lucas spat to the guy. The other growled like a bear. Haley felt this wasn't going to end up well.

"Lucas come on, drop it off and come with me!" Brooke yanked his arm. She pulled Lucas out of the way.

"Your little girlfriend won't save you!" the giant shouted.

Meanwhile, Peyton was watching all of it for afar. She felt a little tap on her shoulder.

"What is it, Hales?"

The person behind her cleared her throat. Peyton turned around and her eyes widened. She smiled widely.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed definitely surprised to see him.

"I heard about the shooting and I remembered you were from that school so I thought I'd drop by and see if you are okay" he said.

"That is really sweet! Like a rock star coming to see if the little girl he met was ok"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Right I'm a rock star meaning that I don't have feelings!"

Her smile quickly dropped. "That's not what I meant"

"I'm just kidding! You should see your face", he laughed. Peyton smiled.

"Well, thanks for coming Mr. I'm-A-Rock-Star-With-Feelings Wentz" she chuckled.

"You're welcomed but, you know, my friends call me Pete" he giggled.

"Alright Pete"

She poked back again on the dance floor where Lucas was now out of sight. She tried to find him with her eyes but it felt like he totally disappeared.

"So I'm sorry if I bored you" Pete joked.

Peyton spun with a worried face. "Oh sorry, it's not you I was just trying to check on a guy" she explained.

"Let me guess, taller and hotter than me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh sure! No really, he has a girlfriend but that's not the point. I'm worried about him, he's been acting really weird today" she confessed.

"Did I meet him?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, I think I introduced him at the 'Friends with Benefits' concert. He's the tall blond guy who's mom owns the club"

"Right I remember. I also remember how you looked the last time and I can tell you you're even sexier"

She totally blushed. She was thrown right back onto the surface of earth when she heard an all too familiar voice in the microphone. She spun and saw Lucas up on the stage. Pete got closer to her and watched the show as well.

"So hi everyone, I'm Lucas! If you guys didn't know, I was in that school the day of the shooting. See, I went back because of my brother. If he hadn't ran up into the building I wouldn't have. Lil' brother, I want to thank you because if it hadn't been of me going 

back, Peyton over there would be dead", he pointed her so everyone spun. They applauded.

Pete looked at Peyton who was now red like a lobster. He then clapped his hands with the rest of the crowd. On his side, Lucas seemed to feed himself with the people's recognition.

"Yeah, I'm the hero babe! Though, something escapes me. Why are we here tonight? We make a party when two people died that day. That Jimmy kid, who cares?! He was so full of himself that he shot up the school! What a prick! He could've just stayed in his whole and be forgotten!"

The whole club went hushed. What the hell was he talking about?

"Is he on drugs?" Pete softly asked into Peyton's ear. She shrugged with a disgusted look on her face.

Lucas went on again. "This guy killed my uncle for no reason!" he shouted. The heavy silence fell again until Lucas burst out laughing. They all looked at him.

"Let's party on! Peyton put some music on" he yelled.

With total absence of mind, she put a song on. Lucas yelled like a crazy fool and jumped off the stage. Unfortunately, no one was waiting for that move so he fell flat on his face. That made most of the people laugh including Peyton's surprise guest.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Sorry. I just know how bad it hurts…" Pete was biting his cheek not to laugh. She looked at the spot where everyone got and started laughing as well. She couldn't help it.

"He's such a klutz!"

Brooke ran over to where Lucas jumped. He was already getting back up and ready to party again.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked.

"What's wrong with having some fun?" he asked.

Brooke's face got red with anger. She grabbed his arm so tight that he could feel her nails. She yanked him out of the club and into the parking lot where she started to yell at him. Haley and Nathan were there as well.

Peyton watched them leave. "Maybe I better go" she said.

He didn't say a word but followed her out.

Lucas was laughing uncontrollably.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed. "Are you high?"

Lucas was laughing even more when he noticed Peyton coming.

"Does it take drugs to be happy? I'm just merry okay!" he chuckled.

"Luke, maybe you should just calm down" Nathan said.

Lucas looked at him with disgust. "Don't break my fun! Just shut the hell up!" he spat.

"Lucas what's happening with you?" Haley asked concerned.

He stopped to take a breath then grabbed his head and started weeping.

"I don't know ok! Just leave me alone!" he spat. He ran off and kicked the garbage cans on his way. After that, he just lost his balance and fell flat on his butt. At that point, nobody dared laughing.

"Lucas it's ok" Brooke said kneeling next to him.

"You all hate me now! I see the disgust in your eyes! You are all ashamed of me!" he cried.

"We're not" Pete said when no one answered. Lucas looked at him.

"Who the hell are you? Right, little rock star thinks he knows it all!" he snapped.

"Lucas, shut up" Nathan said.

"That's what I thought. You all hate me. I gotta go" he snapped.

He got up really fast and ran off. They all watched him go without saying a word or making a move.

**So that's the way the story starts. It was long but I needed to put things in place. Thought I'd add Pete cuz it'd be fun. He won't really be in the story though just hanging out with Peyton whilst Lucas has Brooke. I'll try updating this frequently if you guys like it. Just tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lost And Alone

_**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! They meant a lot to me!**_

They were shocked by the last seconds of this eerie night. Everything had gone from fine to terrible. In the blink of an eye, they watched as the normality of life disappeared from them. Though, could they be what we call normal? Were their lives normal?

It sure as hell didn't seem like it because in a normal world you don't see such cruel things as kids killing other kids out of anger. Their world was slowly sinking down, crashing like the waves onto shore, hitting rock bottom.

There they stood, in the dark parking lot at Tric. All of them watched as a boy they once knew and loved lost his mind and ran off. Seconds later, he was gone. They couldn't move. It felt like their feet were cast in lead. Five tired minds yelled for pairs of legs to just do what you learn to do when you are months old.

Just put one foot in front of another and go after him. That shouldn't be that hard though it felt like it. It felt paralyzing. All of them, standing like lost statues on a deserted island. Their eyes met, all concerned.

"What just happened?" asked a brown haired girl, her face soaked in tears as she held onto her husband's iron hand.

"I don't know, Hales…I don't know…" Nathan whispered.

Water flooded her eyes again. At that time, she wished she hadn't been so sensitive so she could just stop crying and put herself back together and fight this. But fight what? How do you fight the invisible beast of incomprehension and fear? How can you overcome the fear of fearing?

Not that far away from Haley was another broken girl. Well, there were two broken girls but one in particular had a hard time swallowing the last pictures on the time lane. That girl was Lucas' girlfriend. She had been trying her hardest to help him but it was just so hard because Lucas was a hard person to get to.

Over the years, he built endless fences around his heart. The guy had a hard time letting people in. Brooke, though, had gotten through that shell. She knew him like no one ever did. Now, how does it feel when the person you love and know so much is there in front of you, breaking down but you cannot do anything for them?

--

His head was spinning around. The lights and the sounds from the world around him messed with his sanity. The cars were going too fast and the lights were too dim, swallowing him into thick darkness. The anxiety he never really knew about was reaching top notch.

Every little sound he heard made him jump. A man looked his way and right away, he felt his heavy glare on him. Lucas hid his face into his the side of his hood. He looked again to see just the threatening gaze in the man's face.

He couldn't stand so much disgust in the other man's face. Even the people he didn't know hated him now. Everyone hated him. With that, he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and kept walking.

He had been walking for a while now trying to clear his head. His thoughts were racing like an army of bees in a hive. The sounds came more and more into his ears. He thought he heard footsteps. Now he was being followed.

He quickly spun around to see who was there. Nothing. Emptiness. Silence. He was just alone with his thoughts. He could've sworn there was someone. He still felt like it.

Watched.

He felt watched. Like someone was following him with a camera. They wanted him. This was all a big trick. He understood now. His friends weren't friends. They were actors. That was it. Everything that had happened in his life was a movie trick. Keith wasn't dead. He was an actor. The real man was somewhere out there.

That was just it. He was the new _Truman Show_. All his life was an act. This wasn't real. Lucas knew it. He was certain on that point and now determined to find a simple failure in the set.

A man walked out of a drug store. Lucas hid in a corner and went after him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "HEY!", this time a little louder.

The man spun around. Lucas grabbed his jacket and brought the man's face close to his.

"Who are you working for?" he spat.

The man was frowning, a rage look rising on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the other grunted.

"That's what I was going to ask you" Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Now I say it again, who are you working for?" he shouted.

"What the fuck?" the man said.

Lucas shook the man hard. He let go off his collar to punch him right in the face. The man fell to the floor before standing again. He was twice Lucas' side and now he was also pissed off. He swung his large fist and connected it with Lucas's jaw. The kid fell to floor, not standing back up. The older man got down to Luke and punched him a couple of times again.

"You moronic asshole! I do not know what you want but I don't have time to waste on you. Stay the fuck away from me!" he shouted.

Lucas growled in pain. The other spat and walked away leaving a hurting Lucas on the floor. He was done with the story though, still convinced that this was a play. He looked all around trying to see where the cameras could be. His head spun madly when he did and white spots blurred his vision.

He looked at a car and started shouting after the wheel.

"You all saw this, people? They're attacking me" he said to the wheel.

A man who was walking by looked at him in a weird way. He frowned and quickened his pace. It's not every day that you see kids talking to car wheels…

Lucas was taking this all seriously though. He could feel the stares behind the cameras. He knew it. People had been watching him throughout his whole life. That was disgusting him.

--

Brooke, Nathan and Haley all hopped in a car, driving around the streets to find their friend. Peyton didn't join, busy talking with her new rock star friend.

Brooke was highly nervous. She kept playing with her shirt, hardly looking forward. The car was dead silent until finally Haley dared to speak.

"Can we at least talk about it?" she asked.

Nathan sighed. "It's too weird"

Brooke turned her eyes off her nails to look at them for the first time. She held on a sad glare. The tears burned in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

Haley kept rambling on. That was what happened when she got nervous. A little like Brooke did though this time it wasn't all around Brooke.

"…So I don't get it, he was fine days ago and now he acts like a total psycho!" she burst out.

"Hales, could you not saw that, please" Brooke spoke for the first time. That startled both Nathan and Haley. She rolled her eyes.

"He's not psycho…he's just…"

"Weird? High? Totally stoned? Stupid?"

"Shut up, Nate" she said after he gave Lucas such names that Brooke couldn't bear to hear.

"He had to be on something" Nathan said.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke inquired. Nathan's eyes widened like balls. Even Haley who had been really talkative was now dumbfounded. Brooke's eyes were pleading. Nathan scratched his brow.

"Well, Brooke…some things are obvious. You cannot deny facts. In addition, Lucas has had a lot to deal with lately like losing Keith and that school shooting thing. Maybe he just took something to ease the pain. It's a common thing, you know…" he explained.

Haley's voice was now calmer and slower. "I think Nathan might actually be right. You were there Brooke, you saw what happened. This change in behavior isn't normal" Haley added.

Brooke lowered her eyes. "There's something you guys don't know…"

Both looked at her with pleading eyes. "He was sent to the principal's office today for being an ass in class" she confessed. Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucas? Mess with the teacher?" he chuckled.

"Look who's talking mister I bring beer in class and call the teachers 'sluts'" Brooke spat. Nathan's smile dropped to the floor. Haley's mouth dropped.

"What?" she gasped. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked out the window again. Nathan was debating whether he should just skip the question or go into long and crappy details.

"Look that is past story, Hales" he said through gritted teeth. The atmosphere now seemed incredibly thick and smothering. Brooke slid the window down to get some fresh air. The car went hush again. Haley jumped from her seat.

"Nathan!!" she screamed. Nathan's head spun around. His jaw just dropped as stomped on the breaks. Brooke had to grip onto her belt to not fly through the windshield.

"Oh god!" she said. Nathan didn't have the time to start the car again that Brooke was already out. Soon enough, Haley realized where they were and quickly got out as well. Nathan took the time to park the car before he got out.

There, the three stood in front of this giant mess. In front of them, once stood Keith's Scott house that he bought when he came back in town. He had always find it small but for a one person' habitation, it was rather cozy and sweet.

At least, that is what it once was. Now it was rising in flames. Dark smoke was filling the dim sky. They could smell the bad odor of gas. The house was melting into ashes then dust. In front of this mess was a tall person. From there it was hard to tell for that he was dirty but he seemed blonde underneath the dark soot covering his hairs and clothes. It looked like he was dancing…

"Lucas?" Brooke shouted. The person didn't respond. Or she was wrong, or he didn't hear her, or he didn't want to answer to her.

"LUCAS?!" she shouted. He still didn't move. Instead of that, he got closer to the fire, almost as if he wanted to jump into it.

"Shit" Nathan cussed. He ran towards the figure and tossed him onto the lawn. The last thing he heard were loud laughs. Then he heard the sound of their bodies falling. He rolled the other over the see no one else but Lucas.

Lucas was in tears…of joy. He had been laughing all along and now this seemed even funnier than ever. His eyes were brilliant with sparkles of craziness. He looked absolutely crazy. Not the crazy you call someone who has just told a bad joke, the crazy that is really disturbed in between the ears.

"Hey man, they told you to come?" Luke asked without obvious souvenirs of the last time they spoke.

"Who?" Nathan asked now wondering what was wrong with his brother. It had to be some goddamned powerful drugs to change in poised brother into a careless and reckless moron.

Lucas laughed harder. "The producers! You know the guys you work for" he jerked.

Nathan was totally dumfounded. "What producers? What the hell, Luke?!" he spat.

"Aww come on, don't act like you don't know!"

Nathan shook his head. This was odd. Like really eerie. He grabbed Lucas by the shoulders and pulled him up. He had to hold him because the older Scott now had troubles standing. Nathan pulled him off the grass and into the street where Brooke and Haley were waiting.

"How you guys all came, that is so cute!" Lucas spat. He started swaying and slurring in addition to the fact that he was sweating a lot and that he was covered in soot.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Why, can't we have a little party now?" he giggled, staring at the burning house again. They started hearing sirens.

Brooke looked at the fire then at Lucas. "You did this?" she suddenly snapped. He laughed harder while nodding his head. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Lucas! Please baby, tell me what's wrong" she cried.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine!"

Haley broke down in tears. "No you're not! You burned a house down! You also caused a scene at Tric and…and…", at that point, that was too much. Her heart just broke. Even when she spoke, Lucas' eyes were totally out. It was as he didn't recognize them anymore.

Nathan grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him over. He tried getting him to the car.

"Come here, little boy. We're going on a car ride" Nathan said, biting his lips.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted on his best manly voice. "You don't get to treat me like if I was five, get it?" he spat. Nathan was startled. Lucas's eyes now held so much anger. He nodded. Lucas started laughing again.

"You didn't see that coming, right. Bet it wasn't in the script"

"What script, Lucas? What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

Lucas seemed lost in thoughts. Haley and Brooke watched that with attention. Lucas searched his words. "You know, Nate…all of this is just an act! You're not my real brother, are you?" he said, now serious.

"What the hell?! Of course, I am your real brother! This ain't some Truman Show, Luke. This is real!" Nathan tried to make him understand. Lucas slowly shook his head.

"You just don't want to tell me! I know it is!" he said.

"Lucas?" Haley softly asked, he voice hardly above a whisper. The eldest Scott turned around.

"Get in the car, please!" she said. Lucas looked lost.

"Look, if you don't want them to know you lit the fire just get in the car!" she spat.

Lucas quickly nodded and hopped in the back of the car. Nathan threw the keys over Haley. She caught them in one hand and sat behind the wheel. When they all got in the car, Haley pulled off quickly. Seconds after, the police and fire department cars pulled in front of the burning house.

Lucas was chiming into the backseat saying how he would find the guy he nagged at Tric and kill him. He had a long and nasty plan. Brooke frowned at every word.

"Luke?" she asked with disgust.

"Oh Brooke, stop it! Otherwise I start with you" he threatened. Brooke was stunned. He didn't stutter once. His voice was perfectly clear and his eyes were serious. He was 

serious. They all shut their mouths and minds. Not a word was spoken now. He was scary.

"There we go" Haley finally said. They all looked out to see where they were. In front of them stood a tall white building. The Tree Hill Memorial Hospital…

**--**

**Dun dun dun…kinda cliffy. It just depends on you and how you like the story so far, of course if you hate it you'll probably say 'finally over'. On the other hand if you like it, you're probably wondering where this is going and what I'm doing with this. Don't worry, if you care to write reviews, I care to write what happens next and I think this could be good.**

**Next:**

**Tragedy unfolds as the news is revealed. Why are they in the hospital and what will happen there? Is Lucas on drugs? Oh maybe he is, and maybe not…why, why, what?**

**You'll know soon enough…if I have time since school year is almost over and I don't get on the computer much…just tell me if it's worth writing so I can concentrate on the most important things. Thanks a lot for reading!**


	3. So Absurd

**A/N: again, thanks a lot for the amazing reviews. I know I haven't been on for a while and I do apologize for it. To get back to some of you, I'd like to say thank you to Lucas Scott 22 3 for the kind words! So sweet, and I know that no one writes about that kind of stuff so that's why I did. I like different subjects cuz you do not feel the déjà vu thing so it's good. Also, Sandy Murray, you're pretty clear for someone who's confused (nod) DON'T GO READ THE REVIEWS NOW PEOPLE! CHEATERS! Also thanks a lot to anyone else that I didn't personally get back to but have been loyal readers and reviewers. You don't know just how much this means for a writer to know that his work is appreciated. So enjoy this late and due update!**

**--**

Tall white walls making imaginary shadow over them. Over him. And in the dark and cold night, they were standing there, feeling the emptiness wash over. Four teenagers in the cold breeze of the night, it burning their souls. One of them being on the brink of losing all control, that if it didn't happen already.

How can one night make the strongest kids around become so weak and fragile? Feeling like there are some screws loose. Feeling lost and trapped. That cold feeling that keeps the human being from going forward and instead is dragging it back. Pulling it into darkness where it's safer. Safer because when the lights are off, nobody see the failures in the complex machine that is a person. So intricate that this light might become attracting. This way you don't have to show who you really are.

What if you didn't know who you really were? What if you were a weekly person? Throwing lines like 'that's who I am this week' and then not a sign of what you used to be. You could become a totally new person. And what when you think you know someone and realize you don't? If this person didn't know who she was either then you're screwed…everyone is. We're all the same yet were different. We all eat, we all need to wash, we all go to school, we all die…sometimes you just wouldn't wish it happened to someone you love. Why? Because we are selfish? We are. Say you didn't happen to wish someone didn't die so he could be with you and make you feel less empty and alone. People are selfish. We don't realize it just yet. It comes with time. We get wiser. Some just never do. Some find it sooner.

People who lived through rough times do. They overcame the worse things so obviously they get a lot older. Nothing can get to them. Still it does. Seeing a hurting loved one hurts. Seeing your best friend, your brother and you boyfriend hurt hits. A shot far below the belt.

Four friends could probably tell you about hard times. They lived, live and will live other rough things. Now is just one of them. The beginning. How could it possibly get worse? They didn't think it would. Life can always surprise you. Always.

--

Nobody dared going too close, just close enough to get him inside. He didn't really fight back though you could hear him complain all the way down.

"Hales, why are we even here?"

"I'm fine!" he added. They all exchanged looks.

"Lucas, setting that house on fire wasn't the finest thing you did" Nathan replied. Lucas sent him an evil glare. The younger Scott swallowed his words back. If looks could kill, he'd be so dead right now. Brooke hadn't said a word either. Only Haley decided to put herself back together and get straight to the point.

"Luke, I'm sure you're fine but we just want someone to confirm it" she said softly.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" he said all offensive. That did hurt him. She shook her head no.

"I don't' she reassured him."

" I just want to talk to someone. Soon, this will all be over" she added. Lucas sighed. He was sure nothing was wrong with him. The thing was with them. Perhaps they were the ones who should get checked. That wasn't him. He was fine.

"Promise?" he said, unsure himself. Actually he didn't know if he could stand that long because the only thing he wanted to do now was run away and never stop. His feet were tingling, yelling for some move. He needed to move. The thought of staying put made him mad.

Haley nodded. She knew it would be a lot longer than that but she didn't want him to refuse and make a scene right there. She was taking it easy so he wouldn't bite her head off.

"I promise" she said after he gave her the pleading look as if the nod was enough to prove him she wasn't lying. The poor kid seemed to have lots of trusting issues in the moment.

With that, they all dragged him inside the building. Haley motioned to Nathan to go get a nurse. Nathan nodded and went unnoticed. Brooke and Haley both stayed behind, at Lucas' side.

Brooke sniffed and turned to her boyfriend. "You ok, Luke?" she asked. He barely responded. His head made a light turn on her side and he gave her some kind of nod. Although, you had to know that this was a nod because not anyone could've guessed. He was so distant, so detached.

Nathan came back, few minutes after, with a nurse. The three others were sitting in the waiting room. Lucas was biting onto his bottom lip to not get up and scream. He just wanted to be anywhere but here. He didn't want anyone to say anything about him because he was just fine and he knew it. That was all he knew before he stood without even noticing his brother and the nurse. He wanted to just shout out and leave. Haley grabbed his arm but he pulled away roughly.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

The nurse came by behind and touched him on the shoulder. Lucas spun around so quickly that she thought he'd hit her. The poor kid looked so angry.

"Perhaps, you're Lucas?" she asked.

"Maybe" he spat. "Or maybe not" he added violently.

"Please come with me" she said, keeping him from becoming violent.

Lucas shoved her hand back but didn't leave. Instead, he followed her. He didn't have the choice since his outburst had alert everyone and men nurses were behind, watching. He growled before giving in and following the flow. They led him to a cabinet. In the meantime, the doctor who would take care of him came out to speak with the teens first. Brooke, Nathan and Haley were lead into his office. They all sat and waited. The doctor sat in front of them and his fingers automatically intertwined.

"So hi. I'm Dr Suarez. I am the one who is going to talk to Lucas but first I needed to talk to you guys" he said. They nodded.

"Now can you tell me exactly what happened so you decided to bring him in tonight?" he asked.

The three looked at each other. Both girls lowered their eyes. Nathan took it as his cue to tell the whole story. He sighed, thinking about his words.

"Well Dr, I can assure you that tonight was absolutely out of the ordinary for Lucas. The whole day has been actually. See, it's been really hard for my brother lately. Not too long ago he was trap in a school shooting. He had to carry a friend who got shot out of the school. That same day his uncle died in that school…since that he's been really weird but today was just the climax of it all" he told.

The man nodded then a flash crossed his mind. "Wait, the friend he carried out was a girl, right? Sawyer? I think.."

Nathan nodded, obviously curious the man knew a thing about it. The eldest gave them a sympathetic smile. "I heard about it" he added after seeing the look on their faces.

Nathan attempted a smile but he wasn't really into it after what he saw. The doctor went back into the subject.

"So what happened today that made you all worry?" he inquired.

A shiver went through Nathan's spine. Brooke took over since she had been the one with him almost all the time.

"This morning he seemed really out of it…like…like life had escape his whole body. Then I walked him to school and he suddenly lit up when he saw Peyton so I thought she was the cause of his worries since she almost died in his arms and now he was better but it kept going all day and then he totally went all badass in class and made a scene in the class he used to enjoy and highly respect", she paused a second to take a breath. Nobody added anything until she started again. "…then he got really weird and practically always on the nerves and he totally made a fool of himself at the club and he was pissing the other guy off and he got all moody when we told him and ran away and…"

They were all getting dizzy and she was, as well. She stopped before it got worse. Haley decided to go in, a little calmer. "What she's trying to say is that he was searching for trouble everywhere and when we asked him why he started saying that we hated him and ran away. We found him later, laughing and dancing in front of a house he lit on fire" she finished.

This seemed so absurd that even those who saw it thought it made no sense at all. The man nodded his head slowly. "I see…" he replied on a soft voice. He really didn't know what to say exactly.

"Well…you did the right thing by bringing him in. now one question, has he already been somewhat weird when he got mad or has he already committed violent acts?"

They thought for a second. The girls shook their heads softly then Nathan thought of something.

"Well, I don't know if it counts but once I insulted him and he beat me down in front of the class" he said. Brooke looked down. "I remember that…" she whispered.

The doctor nodded. "I see". That line seemed like everything he could say. Were these the two only words he knew? "Anything any of you would like to add?" he asked.

Nathan thought. "Well, when we found him around that house, he did say something that bugged me" he admitted.

"What is it?"

"He said that he knew the truth and that all his life was an act and I was just an actor" he said softly. The man looked down and Brooke's jaw dropped a thousand feet. The doctor gathered his papers and stood.

"Well, I have to talk to him but I'll get back to you soon" he cleared his throat and shook hands with all three of them. Then he left.

"I'll go call Peyton" Brooke chimed before leaving as well. Nathan and Haley stood there for a minute.

"I guess I'll go call Karen" Haley announced. Nathan nodded.

--

The nurses had to sedate Lucas because at some point, he started to pick fights with the men nurses and he was becoming quite violent. By the time the doctor came in, Lucas was stirring, softly pulling out of the thick darkness he had been purposely drowning in. Just as his eyes started to unglue, the doctor smiled at him before pulling a seat and expecting some direct answers from him.

"Hi, Lucas. I'm doctor Suarez and I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind"

The only response he got from the teenager was a loud growl. Lucas found himself in a hospital, wearing a gown with no memories of the past hour.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The nurse had to sedate you so you wouldn't fight with every living thing in this room" he said. Luke growled. He had the hell of a headache and he surely didn't want to be there.

"You want to kill me! That's it! The thing you gave me was poison! I'm gonna die!" he shouted in total panic. He started pulling on the IV connecting to his arm. The old man shook his head.

"No, Lucas. We won't ever kill you"

"Shut up you motherfucker!" he shouted harder. If there was anyone in the hallway, he was sure they heard him scream. The doctor nodded and waited.

"You wanna fucking kill me! I know it! You're mad I burned this house so I'm condemned" he yelled, his voice breaking.

"Why did you burn it?"

Lucas was sobbing now. He couldn't talk. "I didn't want him to come back…" he cried.

"Who??" Dr Suarez insisted. Lucas started crying like a baby.

"You fucker! I told you to shut up!", he started hitting his head with his palms while screaming and crying. The doctor went to stop him but Lucas did by himself. He pulled his hand up and started screaming.

"My arm hurt!! You put something in it! It burns!", Lucas was rubbing his arm so hard now that it was getting red. He wanted to get up and run but his legs felt too weak to carry him. He was getting more and more tired.

"I feel it now. It's coming. I lay down as my eyes are drifting shut and the life slowly escapes me…" he said, closing his eyes. He knew this was it. The end. Too bad his life had been so short. The man started laughing. Lucas' eyes snapped open. An evil glare drew on his face. God he wanted to see that man dead.

"You're quite poetic" the man laughed. Lucas sent him a disgusted look before closing his eyes again and letting sleep wash over him. He knew he would never wake up again. In the same time, a nurse came in with Lucas' blood test results. They could see if the kid was taking any drug. That was procedure even though the doctor was convinced it wasn't anything about drugs.

He flipped through the pages while keeping a close eye on the teenager. Lucas kept his eyes closed.

"Alright" the man suddenly said. "Come on Lucas, we're going somewhere else"

One of Lucas' eyes snapped open at that moment. He analyzed the man but since he didn't really seem to have the choice and three men got in the room, he stood from the bed. Two persons came around him, each grabbing a shoulder. They walked him out of the room.

Inside Lucas' head, he was screaming. This was it. His time had come. These men were going to put him on a chair and do lethal injections on him. Maybe they would shock him. Were they going to end it quick with a single bullet? What were they gonna do to him. Kill him of course. He was a bad man. Everything he did turned out wrong. It was his fault his uncle died. For that, he ought to be punished. They pushed him. The only thing that this was all about was killing him. He was walking toward his last breath. Felt it. It was coming.

They got him inside a doctor's exam room. That's where they kept all the necessary to stop his heart from beating. He kept his chin up, dying as a noble man. They sat him down. The doctor got something out of a cabinet. A little bottle. With that, he took a syringe. So that was it. They were going to kill him with a poison that would run like ink through his veins and gain his heart. He held his breath.

"You won't feel a thing" the doctor said with a smile. Lucas was a poor ragdoll at that moment. He wasn't fighting back because he knew he had to do this. It was his fate. He felt the needle go into his arm before they only thing he saw was darkness.

--

Karen joined them a while after Haley called. She was worried sick before even hearing a word about what happened. They all waited in Dr Suarez's office. The man walked in. He saw the four persons waiting for him and smiled at the new face. On her side, Brooke promised to call Peyton when she had any news about anything.

"Well, hello again everyone. Hi m'am, I'm Dr Suarez. I'm the one who took care of your son"

"How is he?" they asked in one and only voice. The man sighed.

"Fine for now. It's really complicated though. We had to sedate him twice so he wouldn't attack us or runaway" he explained. Karen's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Brooke asked quickly.

The man sighed again. A long and deep breath. "Well, we're not sure. I can be lots of things. What we do know is that it was all in him before. It's nothing like drugs or poisoning to something. We know this all comes from his brain though we're not quite sure what"

Karen tried to swallow all of this in but it was hard because she knew very little of all that happened in the past hours. "What do you think it is?" Nathan asked when no one else spoke.

"Probably mental disorder though we don't know which one" he admitted. They swallowed.

"Disorder?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. It's a disease for sure. He probably always carried it though it manifested only today. Since it takes years to determine exactly what the problem is, we can't tell the first day. I promise though, we'll find what it is and I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix" he assured.

"What do you mean by 'fix'? Lucas is not a car" Haley spat. The man had a little corner smile.

"Treatments. There is some medication we can try and this way we'll know what works on him and what exactly is wrong" he explained. They nodded.

"Any idea of what it could be?" Karen dared to ask.

"I have two major choices then we gotta find the specific thing" he said.

"Stop insinuating! Tell us already!" Nathan said, getting somewhat angry with the doctor for being so prude and careful.

He looked at them with a sad look. This was the hard part. Swallowing and breathing he announced "This could be Schizophrenia or Bipolar disorder…"

--

**Cliffy cliffy! I love this really! I couldn't end anything without leaving you hanging. Other way, why would you care to read the following chapters…what do you guys think it is or what would you like it to be? And do you even like the story so far or am I just writing this for myself because I'm the only one who's tired of overused topics and willing to try something new…I know this chappie was kinda dark but did you expect me to be bubbly with a subject like that?! It does happen! People around you may have it and you don't know! I think people don't know enough about it so persons with disorders are labeled crazy or freaks. I do care about this kinda things and I hope you too cuz trust me, it is really everywhere around you!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas of things I should do, write or include to this story just feel free to tell me. **

**Again, sorry for the delay (works for my other stories as well) and I hope it makes it ok when I post long ass chapters that take me the night to write!**

**THANK YOU ANYONE WHO READ THIS!**


	4. I'm Not Okay

**A/N: can I start this with a big sorry? Sorry I haven't updated, sorry its taking me so long, sorry for leaving you on cruel cliffhangers and sorry for all my other stories that I haven't updated in years (that literally). However, it's not a reason to not thank you guys for being just amazing and leaving the great reviews I am honored to read! Thank you so much for bearing with me and this is the new update. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all and not making any profit with it. Well I am making some but its more about my ego than my wallet :-)**

**DARK**ALLEYS_**AND**__BLINDING_**LIGHTS**

_"Any idea of what it could be?" Karen dared to ask._

_"I have two major choices then we gotta find the specific thing" he said._

_"Stop insinuating! Tell us already!" Nathan said, getting somewhat angry with the doctor for being so prude and careful._

_He looked at them with a sad look. This was the hard part. Swallowing and breathing he announced, "This could be Schizophrenia or Bipolar disorder…"_

These few words, so small were they, yet they hit so hard. A disorder. Lucas was having some kind of crisis. Mental crisis. And all of that came along with a disorder. All this time Nathan thought his brother was on drugs. The thought of it was still a little more reassuring than the fact that his brother was ill. Right there, he would've preferred if it were only drugs. He could've accepted that because the effects weren't permanent. Yes, they screwed you over for a couple of days but after that it was all over. No need to worry about it for the rest of your life, it wouldn't come back, but a disease…that was a whole lot harder to take. Karen's throat was dry. She couldn't swallow.

"Bipolar? Schizophrenia? What is that all about?" she asked with her weakest voice. Dr. Suarez sighed and put his glasses down to rob his eyes. This was definitely the hard part of his job: reassuring the family…or telling the bad news.

"Well," he started, "Those are common mental disorders that would explain what happened with Lucas today", he added.

"How does it explain it exactly?" Haley asked. The doctor turned his eyes on her and then looked at the others.

"Of course, we'll have to test him to be totally sure but the symptoms of those disorders are pretty similar to what we say in Mr. Scott" he explained.

"What do you mean" Nathan spat, finally getting out of his own thoughts.

"In the case of a manic episode, the person gets some kind of sudden unexplainable joy that leads her to think she's indestructible. She likes to start fights and play with trouble, which already sounds like something you told me from today. Though, I need to consider some other facts that I studied myself in Lucas's attitude. Something like the paranoia he experienced when he came here. He actually thought we were going to kill him. That could also explain why he thought everyone was against him and that everyone hated him…" he told.

Everyone was speechless. Those informations were indeed true and with the addition of it possibly being some disease, it made everything come into perspective now.

"So what do you say happened?" Brooke asked.

The professional sighed. "Like I said, I can't tell you for sure. He has the symptoms of both a manic episode and a psychotic break. We will definitely need to run a lot of tests and introduce Lucas to a therapist," he admitted. Brooke nodded with the tears in the corner of her eyes. She did not want to let anyone see them so instead, she dropped her head down and stared at her thumbs some undetermined time.

"Where is he now?" Karen asked after a long and painful silence. Her voice was raspy and low as if she had a bad cold. In fact, it was only the shock of learning all of this at this right moment.

"On the psychiatric floor" the man said sadly.

"When can we see him?" Nathan asked. He knew the answer would be painful if it turned negative.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid. I actually need your permission to bring him in for a MRI" he confessed.

"MRI?" Karen asked now being concerned.

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Basically, we are taking pictures of your son's brain. The way it works is that the imaging technology will tell us the amount of blood that goes into different parts of the brain. With only that, we can know if there is something that is affecting his mood." He explained.

Karen nodded without being too sure if she was agreeing for something good or not. She did not know what she was getting into when she signed the papers. And with that, the doctor left them with a smile.

**DARK**ALLEYS_**AND**__BLINDING_**LIGHTS**

Lucas stirred. It was the second time now that he was waking up in this hellhole with a growing headache and the gripping fear of misunderstanding of the situation. When his vision adjusted, he started wondering where he was, thinking he was dead but then when he saw the wires and the four hospital walls, he understood that this was far from being heaven. This was hell.

"Hello Lucas" the man he saw earlier called after coming into the room in a hurry. The man quickly peaked at all the stuff surrounding Lucas's bed before he laid eyes on the kid. He then started folding the bed bars to put them under and stomped on something that must have been on the wheel because Lucas felt himself roll.

"How are you feeling?", that same man asked. Lucas robed his forehead.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" the man in white lab coat asked. Then it hit him. Lucas recalled on everything that happened before he last fell asleep, an unnatural sleep.

"You're the man that tried to kill me!" he spat. The man smiled.

"So is that what you think? You aren't dead, are you?" he asked with a grin.

"HELP! HELP!" Lucas shouted. The doctor did not move. He just stayed there and smiled.

"I'm taking you out again," he said as if Lucas never started screaming.

"Where?" Lucas asked anxious. The fear was now obvious in his voice but also in his eyes. He tensed up in his bed.

"Don't worry. It is nowhere for you to worry about. Besides, if you start kicking and screaming I might as well tie you up to your bed, is that what you want?"

Lucas remained silent. "That's what I thought" the man said with a smirk. He then made a sign over the door and two nurses came in and started to roll the gurney down the hospital corridors. The doctor stayed next to Lucas all along, asking him some questions and shining a light into his eyes. The kid did not respond to the questions. He only flinched when the light appeared into his eyes. During the way, the doctor explained that they were going to do an MRI and that Lucas didn't have to worry. The only wanted to know if there was something in his brain.

"So you too think I'm crazy?" he finally said.

"I don't think you are crazy. I only think that you lived through a lot of things in your life and I want to make sure they didn't affect you" the doctor assured.

"Do you think it didn't affect me?" the kid snapped coldly.

"I didn't mean that kind of affecting", the doctor gave him a nod, which Lucas thought was pretty odd from a man he barely knew. They finally got to the room and the people there started to prepare Lucas for what was to come. As soon as they laid him down and tried to tie him up, Lucas started to panic.

"It's too tight! I can't breathe!" he panicked.

"I haven't even tied it yet" a beautiful nurse said. Her smile was obvious even though she bit into her cheeks to hide it. However, it did not change anything in Lucas's condition. He was debating to get off the bed.

"I can't be here! There is nothing wrong with me! And I'm claustrophobic! I'm gonna die in there!" he shouted.

"The more there is something wrong with you, the more you think you are fine. Get on the bed now!" Dr. Suarez ordered, tired of Lucas's childish behavior. Lucas stopped moving. He got like a dog that you just lectured and who is now walking with its tail between his legs. The doctor smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard," he said to Lucas. "Now tie him up" he ordered to the beautiful nurse. She started pulling the straps over Lucas who fought with himself to not shove her away. The nurse got closer to his ear. Like that she looked barely older than himself. Maybe she was 25 or 26. However, she really was pretty.

"Now I'm going to get you in there. It won't be long, I promise. Now, there is a microphone in the scanner. We will be able to talk to you, you will be able to talk to us, and we will hear you. If anything is wrong, just say it, ok?" she winked. Under her charm, Lucas nodded softly. She smiled.

They put his IV bag on a pole on the huge machine. They put tons of wires on him. Some were stuck on his chest, some on his wrists, and then there was the one on his finger. The doctors went to the other side of the glass window, leaving Lucas and the hot nurse alone in the other room.

"Ok, Lucas. Can you hear us?", they called from the microphone.

"Yeah…" Lucas breathed. His heart rate was slightly higher than normal and his palms were getting sweaty.

"Ok. Now listen. We are going to get you in there, all right. Just breathe and everything will be fine," the doctor reassured.

Lucas nodded. He was too nervous to formulate any answer. Then he felt himself starting to move. He closed his eyes, tight shut, and clenched his fists. Slowly, the big machine engulfed him. With a slight clicking, Lucas realized he wasn't moving anymore. That's when he had the bad idea to open his eyes. The small, round shaped space seem to close over him. His breathings became erratic, his heart rate racing too fast for him.

"Lucas, calm down!" the doctor shouted after seeing the monitors.

"It's closing on me! I'm trapped! I can't breathe!" Lucas shouted whilst debating. The straps held him down, increasing the feeling of being trapped.

"CALM DOWN!"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!", Lucas started coughing. The heart line made a huge peek down that back up.

"I can't breathe!" he repeated so much softer now that his heart rate was getting unstable and he really was starting to lack oxygen.

"Ali, raise the oxygen level! And give him a sedative if he can't calm down!" Dr Suarez shouted. Right away, the nurse turned the oxygen button. Lucas felt the increased level of oxygen but he couldn't breathe it in.

"Lucas! Calm down! Just relax" Ali said. Even though he tried, there was nothing he could do, the panic just washed over him.

"Doctor, he's having a panic attack," another doctor said.

"He's not calming down", a nurse said.

"Fine, GIVE HIM SOME ATIVAN SO WE CAN FINALLY DO OUR JOB!", Dr Suarez shouted. Ali immediately gave a shot of the treatment into Lucas' s IV.

"You're gonna feel I little sting then it all will be ok," she told him. Lucas did feel a little sting into his arm. Then it vanished. All his muscles softened and soon enough his heart rate came back to normal. He could finally breathe the artificial air pumped into his lungs. It now felt so peaceful that he thought he could sleep there. After that, the doctors had no problem taking pictures of Lucas's brain. After that was done, they rolled him back into his room. The teenager was so drugged up that he didn't feel a single thing. There was only this huge numbness into his whole body. The fear was gone, the panic died away. He was just fine.

**DARK**ALLEYS_**AND**__BLINDING_**LIGHTS**

The doctor rushed into the room to place some pictures on a board. He then lit the light and checked the picture for what seemed to be the hundredth time now. Karen was sitting there along with Brooke, Nathan and Haley. They all waited for the verdict to fall.

"So? What can you tell us?" Nathan quickly asked, not letting any time for the other to start rambling on.

"Well, we did find something interesting. After we did the scanner and took a good look at it, we did find that there was something up with Lucas's cingulated cortex. We could clearly see that there was an abnormal rate of activity in this section of the brain. What does that mean in English is that this kind of hyperactivity is observed with people who have mood disorders. That confirms what we thought at the beginning doesn't it?!" he said with a smile.

How could he smile, Karen thought. How could he, when he just told her that her baby boy has some kind of mental illness. He says it and then BANG! He is laughing. How dare he? The man was the only one smiling now. After a long awkward silence, Brooke stood up in fury.

"I can't do this…" she simply said before running away.

**DARK**ALLEYS_**AND**__BLINDING_**LIGHTS**

**Dun Dun Dun cliffie ending ! ****Sorry, cannot help it. I have to admit though i did not plan it to end like this. I had no idea then at last in popped into my head like a goddamn internet pop-up. I had that idea when it came to the last line but it gives a good start for what's to come next and maybe I'm going to make a super funny chapter with like the doctors testing meds and Lucas gets all weird and some make him do weird things…anyway I'm not gonna give it all away now, am I? I really hope this made it up for the waiting and if not, well I'm sorry if you thought I suck. Tell me what you thought and thanks again to my faithful reviewers. **


End file.
